Who will win the War In LOVE?
by usagi-chibiusa
Summary: will Darien win Serena's trust and love again or will Andrew or Another get there first?
1. Chapter 1

( I do not own sailor moon except this story lol hope you like it and send review if you wont more chapters lol )

**Who will win the War In LOVE?**

"**Serena come back here!" Darien cried out.**

"**NO" Serena yelled out while running away.**

Beginning

"Serena I'm sorry but I'm having a baby with another women, I was drunk and I'm so sorry please forgive me?" Darien pleaded.

"How could you? You monster! you used me!" Serena ran off as fast as she could hoping he wouldn't follow. -boy she was wrong-

Serena quickly ran down the steps of the moon kingdom and was running towards the rose gardens. All the girls were out with there boy friends Zoicite, Brad, Nathan and Nephrite. Serena was alone but not for long, she sat down by the roses contemplating what she should do. Why? why? why? Did he do this to me? Serena thought thinking why would he ruin a perfectly good marriage?

Darien came rushing down the stairs hardly being able to breath thinking he was losing her.(Duhh)

"Serena please forgive me, she put stuff in my drink that's how she was able to get me to you know. I would never do that to you Serena you know that..." Darien was out of breath.

**Before ****"Serena come back here" Darien cried out.**

"**NO" Serena yelled out while running away.**

Serena new it wasn't his fault but didn't care he was having a baby with some other women! There was only one person she could talk to. She used her teleporting device and Luna pen and transformed into Usagi and went straight to the arcade. She walked through the sliding doors and saw Andrew. Andrew owned the arcade now this was 2 years after Chaos. Andrew had his fathers office, he inherited the place from his dad when he died 1 year ago.

"Usagi what's going on?" Andrew could see that she had been crying and the look of fright all over her face.

"Oh Andrew the worst thing happened I don't know what to do..." Serena started crying.

"Come into my office and tell me what happened, everything okay don't leave anything out..." Andrew was really worried about Usagi he loved her more then a friend, but couldn't say anything because of Darien and everyone thought he thought of her as a sister boy they were wrong.

"Are you alright? Please tell me Serena... I don't like us having secrets." Andrew hoped and prayed she would tell him everything. He new she had been keeping stuff from him.

"Alright I'll tell you everything. Please don't wigg out on me, but yeah I don't like keeping secrets from you but the other girls and Darien told me to. Okay I' am Sailor moon and I' am princes. Well now queen of the moon and Darien is prince; now king of Earth and moon and so am I okay? Darien's name is Endemyon also known as tuxedo mask the girls are sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and you know those f older girls and that little girl with the black hair? There the outer scouts Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto my moon name is Serenity, but people call me Serena well only friends." Serena told him everything Andrew just sat there in shock. She was sailor moon!

"Holly Shit Serena... I mean Usagi? I mean, your Royalty" He yelled in shock and excitement.

"I know... but I never wanted to be it... any of it. I just want to be a normal girl. I want to divorce Darien, I can't be with him any more." Serena just looked down at the ground hoping that today was a dream, but it wasn't.

"You're staying with me for a holiday you need a break okay?" Andrew smiled at her and it made her feel so much better.

"Okay I'll just let everyone know." Serena was about to use her teleport pen but then thought...

"Do you want to come with me? Let me show you around on the moon please!" Serena looked at him with her piercing blue eyes how could anyone resist.

"Alright." They both decided to actually leave the room and go the normal way out before using her pen what they didn't know was that Darien/Endemyon was watching them. What did she tell Andrew? Everything? Why would she do that? I guess I'm one to talk Darien thought to him self.

"This is the moon kingdom," Serena saw how happy and shocked Andrew looked she couldn't help but smile.

"Wow this... whole place is yours? Wow!" Andrew had his mouth wide open.

"Regretfully yes." Serena looked to the ground.

"Serena you are so wonderful, I always thought you were special." Saying that he was surprised he said it out loud, then Serena jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"You think I'm special? That's so sweet thanks Andrew." Serena saw how close to Andrew she was and moved away from him, but he wouldn't let her and they just hugged for a few minutes.

"That's alright don't let anyone tell you other wise." Andrew whispered in her ear.

Serena blushed wildly and pecked his cheek. So they went upstairs and Serena showed him her room which was also Darien's and frowned and let out a tear drop which ran down her soft cheek.

"Hey Serena I think I can tell the difference between yours and Darien's clothes so why don't you go to my place while I get your things together?" he grinned at me and I smiled sweetly and gratefully and used my teleporting pen and left and told him just to call my name and I'll come back to take him. He smirked and said okay. I was happy that I was going to spend a lot of time with Andrew, we hadn't seen each other much since I married you know who. I still wasn't sure what to do? I could never go back to Darien not now not ever. How could he do this to me? And why couldn't he have watched how much he was drinking? Plus that's no excuse! It just goes to show that he didn't love me. I admit I have gotten pretty drunk a few occasions mainly because I had a fight with Darien and I never slept with anyone or made out with anyone. The only thing I would do was hug my friends and dance then pass out on the couch, waking up the next day with a hang over not the best thing to have. I couldn't stop thinking about what Darien had done and it felt like he used me time and time again all the times we spent with each other that were good now feel like a waste. I might as well have just stayed Usagi and never married Darien you never know maybe then I could have ended up with Andrew... no what am I thinking? Andrew no way!

_/__/Yes way/ /my conscious /you lllove him/_

_/No I don't were just friends/ my conscious wouldn't shut up./_

_You care for him/_

_Yeah as a friend/_

I shook all thoughts to the back of my head and sat on Andrews couch thinking about were I'm going to sleep. Then I thought /_why not Andrews bed/ What? shut up!/  
_I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed my face then herd Andrew calling my name.

"Time to go." I said quickly. I used my pen and went straight to him or what I thought was him.

"Darien what are you doing here? I thought you were Andrew?" Serena shocked at seeing him and at her own words.

"Well this is our room I do have a right to be here. I'm still your husband Serena and I love you with all my heart I'm sorry," he looked at her with his puppy dogs eyes like a dog begging for forgiveness.

"I don't know if I can?" Serena whispered but he still heard her and put his head down to the ground and started to cry. Kneeling on the floor he shot up and said.

"I'm not going to give up on us Serena we are meant to be with each other. What about our future child Chibiusa? Do you want to give up on her too?" As soon as he said that Serena stood there shocked at his words. She had totally forgotten there future child and let a tear run down her face.

"I can't help that (paused) You're the one who chose this path." Serena whispered it and let out another tear.

"I know, but I'm sorry you know I would take it back if I could and have watched my drink, no I actually wouldn't have drunk to begin with..." she cut him off.

"No Darien I DON"T KNOW that! How can I? After you deceived me like this HOW CAN I POSSIBLY know?" She cried and yelled letting all the tears run down her face. Darien just stood there not knowing how or what to say all he wanted was to hold her and comfort her but knows that he can't.

"Darien I'm staying with Andrew. I don't know how long but for now can you tell my mother and the scouts that for me? Also tell them that don't expect to see me for a while I need to clear my head and think for a while. So don't come after me other wise you're the one giving up on us!" She spoke normally and went out the door. Seeing Andrew sitting on the floor in the hall way. He looked too sad and depressed Serena thought. Why does this all feel like it's my fault?

Andrew couldn't stop thinking about what he heard. In a way he was like Go Serena kick his ass beat the Sh#T outa him! But then like can't help but feel bad for Darien knowing that he loves her just as much as he did. Andrew stopped thinking as soon as he saw Serena in the hall way with him sitting right next to him. He could see the tears and knew that she would be in a lot of pain and guilt came across him. Okay I need to make her happy if Darien can't/wont then I will. He put his arm around Serena, as soon as she noticed she grabbed him in a hug leaning her head on his chest letting all the tears out.

Darien opened up the door and saw them in the hallway sitting on the floor, thinking I wished this never happened. Also I'm glad Andrews the one comforting her since he knows Andrew doesn't like Serena in that way and only as a sister. (OMG HE IS SO WRONG SORRY CONTINUE)

Maybe Andrew was playing us? Maybe he was after Serena the whole time and got the girl to put it in my drink? Na Andrew would never! Why doubt him now? He's been my friend for 10 or more years. I can't believe I would doubt him. He looked at them and saw Andrew stare at him with a little bit of an angry face, probably for hurting her like this, but I didn't mean to oh my god I sound like a child.

"Well Serena why don't we get your things and go, does that sound good to you?" Andrew asked leaning her closer and lifting her chin to look at him completely. She just nodded and got up.

"Okay thanks Andrew." Serena gave him another big hug. Darien felt so Jealous that Andrew was that close to her he was burning with rage.

"Okay well I'll see you some time then and don't forget that I love you and that I always will and also if you really do decide to not be with me then I want you to finish me alright." Serena just spun around in shock looking at Darien he was serious he wanted me to kill him.

"Darien I would never do that! I could never kill you and I don't know still about her we will see alright but don't do anything rash okay and don't think you can use that against me." Serena had an angry look and a concerned look on her face.

"Well Serena how can I live in a world when I don't have the two people I love the most the two people who are the most precious things in the world knowing that one is leaving and one will never exists? I might as well be in hell." Darien looked at Serena and saw her let out a couple of tears. Andrew just had a confused look on his face he didn't know what they were talking about because Serena never told him before.

"Well we will have to wait and see it's not the end yet Darien now good bye I will see you when I see you so not good bye forever but good bye for now." Serena did a fake smile which Darien could tell and smiled a small smile.

"Okay Serena good bye my queen." He bowed to her and left. Andrew bowed at him before leaving then Serena pulled him up from bowing because yeah she didn't think it was right and she didn't want him to treat them different.

Andrew felt a little stupid for bowing at him now. As soon as he saw Serena's face he blushed slightly thinking it was a little bit silly but then again he is king you know? They were back at Andrews house and out all Serena's things in the living room.

"Hey Serena I have a spare bed room if you would like to stay in there if not you can have my room?" Andrew just sat there on the couch.

"Well I 'll see the spare bed room first shall we go see?" Serena got up and pulled Andrew off the couch and walked with him in the hall way and he pointed to the room. It was huge and had a great view, a huge bed, huge wardrobe with girls clothes in it and some were Serena's size yay she thought to her self. The room was light green colour with pictures of the beach hung up well there was 1 huge one on one of the walls, the room even had a small t-v.

"Andrew are you sure this is your spare bed room?" She looked so unsure and didn't know what to think.

"Yeah sorry about the clothes in the wardrobe they were my cousins you can keep the ones that are your size if you want? She wont be coming back for them." Andrew just smiled at her seeing her face sparkle at his words. She jumped to the wardrobe getting all the clothes that were her size they were beautiful dresses of all colours and shorts, a couple skirts, 1 tank top and 4 T-shirts.

"Wow thanks Andrew you're the greatest and a life savour." She jumped up and gave him a big hug and a peck on the lips. When Serena took her face away and saw how close they were all she could do was look in Andrews light blue eyes. They both let go of each other when they noticed they were both staring right at one another and blushed especially since they sort of kissed?

"So.. well I'm glad you like the room I'll just grab your stuff and put them in here for you be right back." Andrew left the room and Serena just jumped on the bed and giggled at how wonderful the bed room was and at what happened between her and Andrew. She just laughed at her self thinking that was a close one if we were together any longer she probably would have done something more and might have regretted... She then blushed at what she just thought.

**(Don't worry I will get to the rest soon please review because it will make me write more and give me more confidence thank you for reading **** Thanks again for reading my story please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew came back with Serena's suit cases and put them by the bed.

"So I'm going to go out and buy some more food for us because I know you're not going to survive with how much I have now." He laughed when he saw Serena's face. She looked quit angry and she had her arms crossed.

"Andrew I don't eat that much but if you insist then go." She turned her head away from Andrew and waited for him to leave.

"Okay then be back soon and Serena I was only half joking." He laughed again then left. Serena felt a little bit hurt by what he said but Serena new how much she loved to eat. She went to the balcony and put her arms on the edge of it and leaning her head on her right hand as she watched the sun set. Today was a big day but Serena was glad that it was over. She looked up at the moon then decided to mainly focus on the stars. The moon reminded her too much of Darien and the love she once had for him or maybe still had for him. She sighed thinking what she is going to do this whole thing is too much for me to handle but at least I know I'm not alone. I wonder when Andrews coming back? I hope he didn't buy too much food because then it would feel like he was treating me like royalty even though I was I didn't like it at all. I sighed again hoping he would come back soon. The door swung open and there was Andrew holding a large chocolate shake.

"Sorry for just barging in but if I knocked on the door I probably would have spilled most of it." He gave the drink to Serena.

"If you would like I bought some pizza and it's just in the living room if you would like any?" Andrew saw Serena's face brighten up as he said that.

"Okay I'll be right out in a minute I would just like to change first." She looked at him slightly blushing then watched him leave the room. She got changed and went out to see all the cupboards filled with food and sighed. She then sat down at the table and ate her dinner. Andrew had also put a can of coke by the pizza for her to have after she's finished with her shake.

"Andrew are you trying to fatten me up or something?" She yelled he came back into the living room and grinned.

"No why would I do that?" he smirked at her and she just got up and yelled more.

"AndrEW Stop TREATING me LIKE ROYALTY I know I' am but I don't like it especially from you." She went back to finish of her slice of pizza.

"Okay I will but I can't help it is it so wrong for me to want to make you happy?" he waited for her to answer and then decided to sit at the table with her.

"No it's not but you went a little too far okay I know you're just trying to help but did you really need to buy that much food for me?" She drank some coke and saw him think for a moment.

"Who said all that food was for you? I actually bought a lot of it because next week I'm having a party remember?" He saw a look of shock on her face then she put her head down. She suddenly laughed and accidentally threw her pizza at him.

"I'm sorry Andrew for me throwing the pizza and for forgetting." He started laughing at her and then they threw pizza at each other until Serena surrender and waved her white napkin at him. They both laughed and then cleaned up the house which they destroyed. Serena had a bath and put the pizza clothes in the dirty basket. She had already put her pj's on the bed and used her favourite pink towel which she got from her Earth mother.

After her bath she slipped on her pj's and went straight to bed wondering were her life was heading and that tomorrow would be the start of a new beginning.

**(Please review if you like it and want more chapters ********)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I do not Own Sailor moon ) **

**(****After her bath she slipped on her pj's and went straight to bed wondering were her life was heading and that tomorrow would be the start of a new beginning.) **

Serena woke up the next day and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and made herself some coffee and also decided to make herself and Andrew some bacon and eggs. When she finished she put the plates on the table with a cup of coffee for Andrew and sat down to eat. She was just about to when she saw Andrew come into the room looking very tired. She thought it's probably from last night throwing pizza at each other. He looks so tired, oh well can't wait to see his face when he sees I've made breakfast. Andrew did a big yawn then sat down on his chair to see food already there and coffee.

"Serena did you make this?" he looked shocked he didn't know Serena could cook.

"Yep and you should eat it before it goes cold you wouldn't want to waste such a good meal would you?" Serena had a stern look on her face saying if you don't eat it there will be hell to pay. He gulped not knowing if he was going to choke or thinking is this the way I'm going to die. He chewed for quite a while and Serena just watched him wanting to know what he thought of her cooking. He swallowed it and drank some coffee next, this was the climax for Serena will he like it or not.

"What do you think?" She smiled as soon as she saw shock on his face.

"It's …its great Serena you are a really good cook even though it's just bacon and eggs and coffee. I'm so glad I didn't die or choke to death." As soon as he said that Serena frowned.

"You really thought you might have died just from my cooking? I bet your regretting saying that now because I'm obviously great and by the way Andrew you have a little some thing on your face." Serena took a sip of her drink as he tried rubbing what ever was on hi face.

"Is it gone?" he said still rubbing.

"Hold on one moment." Serena got up and walked to him then pinched his cheek really hard.

"Now you got something." After she said that she took her coffee into her room and waited to see what his reaction would be.

"Serena come on I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that what Darien told me." He stopped talking as soon as he realized he said his name he new he was doomed.

"Darien told you I was a bad cook?" She went back out there with a look that could scare death its self. All Andrew could do was nod and wait to see the rocks come tumbling down.

"Well then I'm glad you like it." She sat down and ate the rest of her meal and smiled.

What just happened? Andrew thought why isn't she yelling and screaming her head off?? I guess she really has grown up it has been along time. Well she grew up to be beautiful any ways.

_/// you love her// shut up//_

_//you care about her more then your best friend Darien and he's been your friend more than 10 years///_

_//I know that// _

_// are you willing to give him up for Serena that's the question///_

_//shut up you don't know what your thinking//_

Andrew shook out the weird thought in his mind and pushed them to the back of his brain. Why was I thinking about that any ways I mean yes I do care about them both but I could never choose could I?

"So Andrew what are we doing today then, got any plans for my holiday?" She smiled really brightly Andrew couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yes I do. I got tickets to a carnival but it doesn't start till 3 in the after noon. So till then would you like to go shopping or the arcade? I might be able to let you play some free games." Andrew just smirked and put there plates in the sink and washed them up.

"Yeah that sounds great could we do a bit of all maybe?" Serena pleaded a bit cheekily knowing that I couldn't resist saying no to that and she flapped her shiny blue eyes at me. I had to try and look down before she did it, it didn't work and so I sighed.

"Alright but don't think that you making that face can work again okay. I won't fall for it 3 times and well I hope I don't." They both laughed and got there things together and went to the mall first.

Serena thought while she tried picking between a beautiful summer yellow dress or a yellow gown. I looked at Andrew with puppy dog eyes and he took both dresses and paid for them. I couldn't stop smiling being with Andrew was great and he even liked shopping with me. I made sure I didn't make him pay for too much even I bought something for him. I bought him a shirt which said "It's not me its you" with a boy and a girl on it and on the other side it said "I wear this because she made me". It was red and black it looked pretty nice on him and it brought out his muscles and we even had an audience. There were a couple girls staring at Andrew with there mouths wide open letting saliva out. I put my arm through Andrews and they frowned at me then we left but first I paid for the shirt.

"Hey Andrew how come your single?" Serena looked at his face he was shocked at what she just said and at that she couldn't help laughing.

"Well the right girl just hasn't come yet and I'm in no rush for things. Why do you ask?" Andrew saw her blush as she tried to cover it up but failed to do so.

"Well umm…. Just curious that's all." She walked a little bit faster, which he didn't realize because he was too bizzy thinking about what she said and as soon as he notices he ran at her.

"Serena wait up." He yelled while she stopped in her tracks not looking back.

"What's wrong oh MY GOD." Andrew stood there in shock with Serena as they saw someone they hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Hey were back." One of them said.

"Hey Odango how you and Mamochan?" Some people like calling him that but he preferred being called Darien.

"Oh my god you're the three lights." Andrew said still in shock.

"Yes we are and were back to stay." Yaten said looking around not seeing the other girls or Darien.

"So where is everyone?" Taiki just looked at Serena she was still in shock.

"Earth to Usagi." Seiya waved his hand in front of her and she moved her head side to side.

"Serena why didn't you tell me you were friends with the Star lights?" Andrew waited a minute for an answer.

"Sorry Andrew but yeah these are also fighter, healer and maker and yeah they know I'm Sailor moon but I haven't told them about the other stuff yet okay so I'll tell later then." Serena sighed.

"What do you mean by Serena and why did you tell him our identities?" Seiya was getting a little annoyed because he thought this guy was her new boy friend.

"Oh sorry this is Andrew and there are something's you guys need to know I' am Serena also known as Serenity queen of the moon with Darien which his name is Endemyion (sorry not sure how to spell his name) king of the moon and we had a fight. So I'm staying with Andrew only people on Earth call me Usagi hahaha but yeah." Serena sighed again and looked down.

"What you never told us you were a princes and that Mamochan was prince of the Earth." Taiki shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Usagi you're the moon princes I just thought you were a guardian of the moon and you had a fight with Darien I mean Endemyion I mean I duno." He shacked his head with his hands on his head and didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before we were to bizzy fighting Galaxia and well it just never came up." Serena still had her head down.

"Well this is a bit of a pickle. Well were heading to a carnival do you guys want to join? Serena's on holiday for what Darien did to.."Serena cut him off.

"So do you guys want to come?" Serena insisted.

"What did Darien do to you Odango?" Seiya said angrily.

"Never mind that do you want to come? I promise I'll tell you later okay." Serena did the pleading again it seemed to work on all guys. (lol)

"Okay but you better." Seiya and all of them walked to the Carnival. Seiya really wanted to know what Darien did what a punk Darien was. How dare he hurt Usagi I mean Serena? Grrrr this whole thing is crazy Serena the moons Queen know wonder she's so beautiful he blushed slightly and kept walking.

**(Please Review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own Sailor moon)**

"_So do you guys want to come?" Serena insisted._

"_What did Darien do to you Odango?" Seiya said angrily._

"_Never mind that do you want to come? I promise I'll tell you later okay." Serena did the pleading again it seemed to work on all guys. (lol)_

"_Okay but you better." Seiya and all of them walked to the Carnival. Seiya really wanted to know what Darien did what a punk Darien was. How dare he hurt Usagi I mean Serena? Grrrr this whole thing is crazy Serena the moons Queen know wonder she's so beautiful he blushed slightly and kept walking. _

They got to the carnival and gave there tickets to the front desk people and walked over to a roller coaster.

"Hey Serena, do you think you'll survive on that?" Andrew teased and then she poked her tongue out at him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I? I've been on a lot faster ones Andrew." Serena howled at Andrew.

"If that's what you say Serena." Andrew walked on while Serena tightened her fist and then walked on after him.

"Odango, I mean Serena or Usagi what would you like me to call you?" He wondered thinking how many names can one person have?

" Hahahaha … you can call me Usagi I would prefer it if you all would mainly because not everyone knows about the stuff." She laughed and could see Seiya giggling a bit too.

"Hey Usagi don't forget to tell us I really want to know what happened between you and Darien." Seiya had a serious face on causing all of them to laugh.

"Don't worries I will, now let's have fun and go on some rides." Serena walked off ahead to the roller coaster and Andrew ran after her. Seiya could see that he had another rival. This Andrew guy could try and win her heart but will fail miserably because I will be victorious and this is the best time. Now that Darien screwed everything up for himself it will be a piece of cake winning her over.

"Hey Usagi wait up." Seiya also ran after them both while leaving Yaten and Taiki.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Yaten asked Taiki.

"I don't know but if this continues the future will probably change but Seiya is clearly going to win and break Andrew." Taiki looked at Yaten to here his comment.

"I was talking about the girls do you think they have boy friends or husbands?" Yaten thought of Mina and how much he missed her.

"I hope not and if they are we will have to win them back." They both nodded and decided to walk on and catch up with the others.

They got there tickets and went on the roller coaster and Serena didn't make a sound except yaahooo, wow and awesome. The others were surprised she didn't scream in fear and that she was so calm and even after the ride she was fine.

"Usagi you seem different, I mean 2 years ago you would have screamed your pants off on a ride like that." Seiya wondered how much Usagi had changed but it didn't matter he still loved her.

"Well it has been 2 years plus when I became Queen I had a roll to fill to my people and to myself. What don't you like the new me?" Serena put her sad face on wondering if he didn't like this new Serena.

"Of course I do how could I not it's just that I liked making fun of you when you did." They both laughed and Andrew new he had competition but luckily for him Serena was staying with him, so they would have to leave some time. Andrew smiled at what he thought and kept walking until Serena held his hand and they smiled at each other. Seiya was getting pissed and Serena grab his hand with her other hand and they smiled at each other. Then Andrew and Seiya looked at each other with fire in there eyes until Serena stopped all of a sudden.

"Darien I didn't expect to see you here?" Serena was in shock she hadn't seen him for 2 days and she kind of missed him but new that she had to put that aside.  
"Well I haven't seen you for a while and I missed you." He looked to the ground knowing she was going to yell at him but when he didn't here anything he looked up and saw her great big smile that wasn't fake.

"I missed you too Darien but … I still need a little bit of space and more time but I think it's okay if you come and see me sometimes." He smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Serena." He said as she held him tightly and she could feel his warmth crush all over her and then realised everyone was staring at them.

"Hey mamochan." Seiya said a little bit pissed that she had almost forgiven him for what ever he did.

"Hey Seiya I didn't know you guys were back, I never did get to thank you properly for watching over Serena for me when Galaxia took me." Darien just smiled and kept looking at Serena with his Dark blue piercing eyes.

"That's alright but … if I here you hurt Serena that will be the end of you." They both had a serious face, then laughed and frowned at each other.

"Hey guys don't be that way but any ways me and Usagi got to get going and have dinner we will see you guys tomorrow." Andrew and Serena walked off into the sunset and held each others hands. Serena leaned her head on Andrews shoulders and when Darien and Seiya saw that they new they had a war.

Serena and Andrew got home and started to make dinner, they decided to have stir fry Ramen with chicken.

"mmmm smells great." Serena in hailed the scent of the Ramen and ate some and Andrew couldn't help but smile at her. He was lucky to be able to eat dinner with her and spend some quality alone time with her and was proud that she was happy being with him and staying at his house. Serena could sense everything about Seiya, Darien and Andrew that they all loved her more than a friend but decided to play along. She already new which one she wanted but decided to see what they would do. She laughed at her thought and Andrew just stared at her wondering what was so funny? She laughed at that and he laughed to at how random she was. He liked her randomness it was a good quality to have and was happy to see her say something out of the blue.

"Hey Serena long time no see." The evil man said from behind Serena.

"Diamond what are you doing here?" Serena was shocked to see him she hadn't seen him for 3-4 years but he looked around the same it didn't age much.

"Well I had to see my Queen again and to take you away with me to rule the Dark kingdom, Earth and moon." He laughed an evil laugh and waited for a response.

"What you still at that?" Serena got up and slapped him.

"Diamond I didn't want you then and I don't want you now, now please leave." Serena insisted and waited for him to vanish.

"Don't worry my Queen I'll be back for you and I'll never give up till your mine bye for now." He disappeared and laughed.

"Serena, who was that man? And what did he mean by take you as his Queen?" Andrew was surprised to see her laugh and waited for her to spill.

"Well 3-4 years ago I was saving the Earth with the scouts and he was trying to destroy Earth and he wanted me to be his Queen. In the end I made him good and healed him someone must have done something to him or he just won't change." Serena looked at the ceiling and then back at Andrew.

"Well don't worry Serena I will protect you." He said forgetting she was Sailor moon and a powerful warrior and she couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Thanks Andrew but I 'am Sailor moon I can easily take care of him so don't worry." They ate there dinner after finishing there discussion and then watched t-v. Serena decided half way through a program to have a bath then go to bed because very tired of the long day she had old friends came, old rivals and husband come to visit it had been a long day for her.

(**Please review/I LIKE RAMEN :) ^-^ and hope you like how random it is If you don't send a review I will know you don't want another chapter so I will finish it here unless you review remember this) LOL)**


	5. Chapter 5 the Family

**(I do not own Sailor Moon) **

_(__"Thanks Andrew but I 'am Sailor moon I can easily take care of him so don't worry." They ate there dinner after finishing there discussion and then watched t-v. Serena decided half way through a program to have a bath then go to bed because very tired of the long day she had old friends came, old rivals and husband come to visit it had been a long day for her_.)

It was 5am and Serena decided to go for a walk to clear her head since she had trouble sleeping last night. All she could think about was where she was going in life and why all these guys were after her? Also the fact that Darien is having a baby with this other women really made her angry and frustrated. She loved them all but was wavering in who she loved the most they would all be so nice and kind to her but not too each other except Andrew. He was the only one who would break the fight or stop when needed and would out his feelings aside for others. Serena thought to her self Andrew didn't actually seem that shocked when I told him I was Sailor moon he took it quit well and was actually happy for me. What am I thinking and why always Andrew?

_//It's because you know deep own he's the one//_

_//Shut UP I don't like him in that way were just friends//_

_//sure, sure keep telling your self that//_

Serena walked over to a park which she saw in the distance and when she got to it sat on the swing. She pushed her legs back and forth making herself go higher an higher and she loved feeling the wind in her face and feeling the sun shine down on her. She had no thought in her mind besides happiness and seeing the sun go higher and higher was so beautiful. She decided to slow down and slowly stop and move slightly back and forth. Serena just looked to the ground and wondered were does the time go, one day I'm Usagi then, Sailor moon, Serenity princes, Serena and now queen. All I ever wanted to be was normal not super natural or anything she thought to her self. All of a sudden she felt someone behind her and clasp her hand against the metal strip she was holding which kept the swing up. She tried turning around to see who it was but couldn't he wouldn't let her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Serena yelled.

"It's just me Serena" It was Lita she started pushing her on the swing.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Serena was glad it was Lita but wasn't sure how she new were she was.

"Well Darien told all of us and I thought I would come see you to make sure you're alright and also I usually get up this early in the morning and take a walk." Lita just smiled and kept pushing her on the swing.

"Thanks Lita you have no idea how much things have happened like the star lights are back, Seiya, Andrew and Darien are fighting over me along with Diamond he's also back. I'm tired of it all and I still need to tell mum, dad and Sammy who I' am not going to keep it a secret from them anymore. They still think I'm in college and crystal Tokyo hasn't happened yet and wont for another 4 months and by then Rini you know Chibiusa is meant to be born. What should I do I don't think I can go back to Andrew I mean Darien." Lita stopped pushing when she said Andrew and froze.

"Serena do you love Andrew?" Serena was shocked at what she said Me love Andrew no way//_yes way//shut up//_

"Why would you think that? I have to have Chibiusa and the father is Darien." Serena got up off the swing and walked up to Lita.

"Did you know just then you never brought up Darien because you don't love him you love Andrew." Lita persisted with this theory of hers and kept pushing until.

"Fine I love Andrew but it doesn't change the fact that if I go with him I'll lose Chibiusa I could never do that she's the world to me more important than a guy." Serena went down to the ground and started crying her heart out, Lita sat down beside her and tried to comfort her and ease the pain.

"Serena you also have to think of your self and what you want. You're aloud to be a little bit selfish." Lita saw Serena hurt into more tears as she said that.

"No I can't okay just I need to get out of here." Serena got up and ran for it not knowing where to go.

"Serena wait." Lita yelled out again but new Serena wouldn't come back.

Serena kept running and running until she bumped into someone.

"Hay watch were your going." Serena yelled out not knowing the person she bumped into.

"I' m so sorry." They both got up to see who they bumped into.

"Odango fancy seeing you like this." Seiya looked at Serena and Serena kept crying and started running.

"Wait Usagi I'm sorry please come back." Why was Serena so upset? It better not have anything to do with Darien that guy is so stupid. I should beat the crap out of him Seiya thought while still looking in the direction Serena ran.

Why do I keep bumping into these people? Serena thought Why can't they leave me alone? That's all I want is to be a normal girl why can't I have that? WHY?

"So Lita herd you saw Serena?" Mina was curious and worried about Serena and at how all these guys were after her.

"Yeah I did she was so upset over Darien, Andrew and Seiya. She doesn't know what to do and she's worried about Chibiusa and that she might not see her again." Lita looked to the floor in defeat.

"Well we need to snap her out of it she can't not pick Darien. He's the one he's meant to be with and the only way Chibiusa will exist problem solved." Rei sipped her cup of green tea and she felt proud of herself for what she said.

"She doesn't love Darien, well she does but more Andrew but I'm not sure about Seiya though and how he fits into this." Lita yelled a bit at Rei for not treating or thinking about Serena's feelings.

"Well I heard that Taiki and Yaten are also trying to get me and Amy Chan too. This worry's me because I'm already in a good relation ship and yeah. I know Serena and she will do what is right we can't make her do anything all we can do is be there for her because that's what friends are for." They all nodded there heads and kept drinking there tea and started talking about there love life's and relation ships.

"Usagi I haven't seen you in a while, how is University?" Usagi's Mum asked wondering how long she was staying for.

"Well Mum there are something's I have to tell you all is Dad and Shingo here?" Serena got all her family to the table and sighed at what she was about to say.

"Well I guess your all wondering why I' am here please wait till I have finished talking before you say anything okay?" Serena waited for them to nod there heads before she continued.

"Well I'm not at Uni and I'm not who you all think I' am, remember this I' am still your daughter alright and please forgive me but I' am Sailor moon and princes of the moon kingdom. My mother Serenity Queen of the moon sent me and the other scouts to Earth a thousand years ago for us to be reborn because the moon kingdom was destroyed from one of our enemies. So I haven't been going to Uni because I' am neo Queen Serenity queen of the moon we have re built and restored it. Darien is King of the Earth we both are now because were married which you all know but his name is Endemyion he was also reborn onto Earth. So my name is Serena but you can still call me Usagi and now I will show you my Sailor moon form and my Queen form please except me and that I' am still your daughter no matter what." Serena changed into Sailor moon in her final form with the wings. Her parents and Shingo all had there mouths open and then Serena changed into Neo Queen Serenity. When she changed back they seamed stunned for a moment.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us?" Serena Mum's mouth was still wide open she was still shocked.

"Well I wasn't aloud to until now I have saved the world time and time again that's why I have been bruised and had cuts. Also the fact why I was in a hurry and out a lot this has been going on since I was 14." Serena waited for a comment for a while then Shingo looked like he was about to speak.

"You mean you saved me those times and that I had a crush on you no way Usagi oh my god I have a celebrity sister." Shingo got up and hugged Serena tightly and they all gave her a big hug. There so understanding Serena thought I should have told them sooner stupid scouts and Darien.

"Hey I have an idea Mum, Dad and Shingo would you like to go to the moon for a guided tour? Don't worry you don't need astronaut uniform you'll be fine and that I will open up my warp so we can get there." They all nodded in excitement as Serena opened the portal to the moon kingdom. They were so excited and in wow when they saw it and that they were speechless for a little while.

"Serena I mean Usagi wow you own all of this?" Serena's Dad was looking at it all thinking how proud he was to have a queen for a daughter.

"Usagi I'm so proud of you." Her dad gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek and Serena did the same. She was so happy that she forgot all about the 3 guys watching her from afar and from different corners of the palace.

Dairens thoughts

What's Serena doing here with her parents? She wasn't meant to ever tell them, oh well this is what I get for being a lousy husband. I couldn't stop looking at her she was so beautiful and elegant why did I have to hurt her? Dammit I' am not going to let her end up with Seiya nor Andrew she is meant to be with me and were meant to have Chibiusa and nothings going to change that nothing.

Darien got up and walked away and started thing about how to win her over.

Seiya

She's so beautiful I' am so going to win her over and prove that I' m the one she's meant to be with Darien had his chance and blew it. I love her more than the stars in the sky and all I want is to make her happy and Darien is the opposite too that. He's always making her cry and suffer from what I've seen and he doesn't deserve a girl like her. I need to come up with a full proof plan to win her over and I can't do that while watching her or by being here. That's it I' m going home and planning don't worry Serena you'll be with a guy who loves you for you soon enough.

He got up and left just like Darien and went to go plan.

Andrew

I'm glad she's finally telling her family and that she is doing what she knows is right. I'm so proud of her I want to go over there but maybe I shouldn't she is showing her parents around I shouldn't disturb them and there fun. I know I will go home and set up a dinner I know she'll probably ask if they can have dinner with her tonight so I'll make a banquette. Serena will love that I'll just call her on her mobile telling her about it just in case she has other plans.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" Serena was so happy when she heard Andrew's voice.

"Hey Serena I was wondering if you want to have your parent over for dinner?" I wonder what she'll say or if she'll get angry I hope not.

"Yeah that sounds great I'm with them right now so I'll just ask." Serena asked her parents and Shingo.

"Okay so what's the verdict?" Please say yes, please say yes oh the tension is killing me.

"They said yes." Serena was so pleased to know that they were all having dinner together.

"Great, don't worry it will all be ready by 6pm okay so make sure you're here by then okay cya." Yes there coming I hope they like me and except that Serena's staying here even though she's with Darien. Damn him he so doesn't deserve her at all, what am I saying? He's my best friend and he probably didn't mean to hurt her. They will probably be together by the end of the week, so sad I wish I could be the one with Serena Darien's so lucky. He doesn't know how lucky he is being with a lady like Serena. Oh well better go get dinner ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON) ^-^**

"_Hello?" Serena was so happy when she heard Andrew's voice._

"_Hey Serena I was wondering if you want to have your parent over for dinner?" I wonder what she'll say or if she'll get angry I hope not. _

"_Yeah that sounds great I'm with them right now so I'll just ask." Serena asked her parents and Shingo._

"_Okay so what's the verdict?" Please say yes, please say yes oh the tension is killing me. _

"_They said yes." Serena was so pleased to know that they were all having dinner together._

"_Great, don't worry it will all be ready by 6pm okay so make sure you're here by then okay cya." Yes there coming I hope they like me and except that Serena's staying here even though she's with Darien. Damn him he so doesn't deserve her at all, what am I saying? He's my best friend and he probably didn't mean to hurt her. They will probably be together by the end of the week, so sad I wish I could be the one with Serena Darien's so lucky. He doesn't know how lucky he is being with a lady like Serena. Oh well better go get dinner ready. _

**Serena**

"So Mum, Dad an Shingo what do ya think of the place?" I used my slang to make it sound like a kid again.

"It's great thank you for being honest and sharing all this with us if we had known we wouldn't have been so harsh about school but I probably would have been really worried that you would get hurt and maybe even killed. So I'm glad there aren't any evil things anymore." Hahaha anymore there will always be more Serena giggled at her self but was happy that her dad really cared about her.

"Don't worry dad I would pumble them anyways its funny how many times I saved all of you well me and the girls especially you Shingo hahahahaa…." I couldn't stop laughing but then realized someone was hugging me.

"Gomen Usagi uh.. I mean Serena." Aww he's grown up so much.

"Don't be I was happy too." I smiled and watched him smile back. This was one of the happiest days of my life and the week too, from all the commotion with the guys this was definitely a plus.

**Andrew**

"Hmmm…," what should I make and what will they like??? Hmmm….. I think I'll make a serve of stir fry ramen and a bowel of salad in the middle of the table, a serve of spaghetti and meat balls, some sushi and then for dessert ice cream and shakes and maybe even some custard that sounds good.

Now to start making it I've already done the salad now time for the ramen okay this should be fun.

Now the sushi should go hmmm?? Oh I know I will have a mini plate at everyone's chair with some sushi for the outré, with the salad in the middle of the table when there finished with that I will bring out the spaghetti then Ramen that should fill everyone up then we can watch tv or something or talk then have dessert Serena's going to love it well I hope she does.

**Seya**

Hmmm I got the flowers and the chocolates and my poem of her and the stars hope she likes it. He he he…. I will definitely beat Darien, Andrew and Diamond they have no chance my romance is the best up on my planet even. I' am part girl but for Serena I will stay all man for her any day because I love so much nothing can stop my love for her. I smiled and started walking to Andrews house knowing she was staying there Damn Andrew lucky bum. I frowned then thought I still have a chance he might be with her but she decides in the end who she wants to stay with they will probably be just friends all Serena for me I smiled to my own thoughts and kept walking.

**Diamond**

So she has Andrew, Seya and Darien all after her this should be interesting but with my power which has grown I can definitely prove and use that power of mind control to make her fall for me only mohahahahahahahaaaaa……….! Such an awesome plan from such an awesome guy I' am know one can resist me with my charms and admirations and mainly charms I will get her love no matter what the cost.

nararatar

So she had 4 guys after her and Darien was afar watching all the men try and kidnap Serena and her love and he was worried. Serena and her family were heading towards Andrews house talking about what they had seen and how many bad guys Serena and the scouts have defeated and so on and so forth. Seya was in front of them by a mile with Diamond behind Serena by a 20cm. When Andrew was at home happily making Serena and her family a meal they will remember and putting a lot of thought and hoping they will enjoy it.

**Darien**

"So was the blood test negative or positive doctor?" Clasping my hands almost begging to someone and hoping it's not mine.

"It is negative you are not the father king Endemion." Yes I thought to my self in triumph I have to go tell Serena and apologize to her and definitely make it up to her because we are running out of time with Chibiusa. I know Serena will want to see her again I wish I new the baby wasn't mine to begin with then I would have never had to have tell Serena the news and all these guys would have been gone by now Damn them why they always in the way of my love for her? Seriously every year they annoy us with there presence and try and steal Serena or me from each other. WHY, why, WWHYYY!!! GRRRRRRRRRR I better go for a walk I shouldn't see Serena just yet because she seems to like being with Andrew hmm and I have always wondered if the only reason were married was because it's destined now I will know who she truly loves. I sighed and walked on till I saw the play-ground were me and Serena met after the hospital when we were young she was so cute and full of life. I sat on the swing thinking about the past and all we had been through and the battles we had fought was it all a lie and was I the man she truly loved doubts keep forming in my mind. Something touched my shoulder a hand I gasped and turned around but they started swinging me so I couldn't see.

"Hmm stubborn as always aren't you Darien." That voice I have heard it before it was Queen Beryl.

"Leave now I won't let you warp me again I'm stronger than before." I waited for an answer when silence just flew upon us.

"Hmm well why you so grouchy it wouldn't have anything to do with sailor moon slash Neo queen Serenity would it." Grrr I thought why can't she piss off or something.

"None of your concern." I hope she shuts up.

"Oh well then I was going to offer my hand in marriage to you, you see I love you more then the stars in the sky the main reason I turned evil was because in our past lives me and you were together then your parents set you up with Serenity and you vowed to not marry her and then I saw the way you looked at her it just got to me I didn't believe in your love so I turned to get rid of her jealousy was me I didn't know what to do without you I'm nothing I forgot and power became my obsession mainly because I was being miss lead by this bigger evil which was destroyed by Serena when she killed me but I came back as promised long ago please do you remember?" I thought long about what she just said passed memories flooded my brain and more and more what she said was true and OMFG I loved her, the evil queen was pure and good it was a shock.

"I really was in love with you I remember my mother gave me tea it must have had love potion in it and I fell for Serena …….. I'm sorry." I put my head down and jumped off the swing to see a teary young girl with red hair it was her when she was younger in a white silky dress she was beautiful.

"Oh Darien." She ran to my arms and I held her until I heard.

" Darien." I turned to see and to my shock it was none other then neo serenity.

"Darien is this the girl who's having your baby?" I could see her tears slowly go down her cheek.

"No she isn't and as a matter of fact the baby wasn't mine she fooled me and tricked me I never slept with her I was too drunk to know if I had or hadn't she told me the truth you sad now that, that didn't happen?" I looked at her shocked face seeing the tears fade away.

"Why would you say that?" Hmm I thought I know who she wants to be with and it's not me.

"Serena I know who you want to be with and I know it's not me it's Andrew so I hope you can be with him now even though if our fight didn't happen before you would be with me and us would have been a lie I know who you want don't deny we have been nothing." I wonder what her reaction to that will be?

"I might care for Andrew and have wanted to be with him but I have always loved you we've over come everything and…. Hold on is she ??? Darien get away from her that queen Beryl." Oh know.

"Serena don't!" Serena's transforming into her last stage of Sailor moon.

"Why you stop me Darien don't you know who she is has your memory gone??" Whats up with people thinking theres things wrong with me?

"I know who she is and I have actually gotten my memory back and its time for you to see Beryl help me show her our past lives." I hope this aint an illusion but it feels real and true. Serena see's all and I see it too when me and Beryl were together.

**Serena**

"Oh my god you actually believe all this Darien it's a lie she's trying to manipulate you don't you see?" I hope she hasn't put another spell on him.

"Serena its true I know its no lie my heart and everything knows its true and you know it too plus love potions don't work on me unless I already love the person then there's no point and yeah (grunt) its real Serena you know it is deep down." What he used to love her before I did it kinda makes sense but no he's mine I love him ./////_What about Andrew// I don't love him as much as Darien slash Mamochan///hmm I know I love him/// _ The thoughts in my mind were right I love Darien nothing and no one will change that but Andrew its to hard.

"Darien what are you going to do? You going to be with her or… ????" I couldn't finish what's he going to do? What am I saying? This is all too much!

"I don't know Serena do you love me?" Oh know what do I say if I say yes I'm giving up on Andrew but if I say no apart of me will break and Chibiusa will never exist what am I going to do ?

**//Hope you like it // I wonder who she will choose lol // Please Review///**


	7. Chapter 7

_**whats happened// **_ _** I do not own Sailor moon/ /////**_

"_**I don't know Serena do you love me?" Oh know what do I say if I say yes I'm giving up on Andrew but if I say no apart of me will break and Chibiusa will never exist what am I going to do ?**_

Serena's thoughts

"Um.. I do but I'm so confused." I keep shaking my head why? Why does this all keep happeneing to me? Why?

"Serena I'm sorry but for getting drunk I have already apologised and I wasn't with that girl but at least it wont be fake, I can't help but think was that all fake? What we shared all the time we spent together because right now I know that what Beryle showed me is true that unless you want me then my hands are tired. If you really want me to I will give you a week to decide because we have known each other and shared many things and moments together and I want to make Chibiusa too but I owe it to Beryle to do something for her too because I'm not the kind of person who will do such things as to not keep a promise. So you have a week to decide and thats all I can do we will meet here on Saturday at midnight when no one else is around." This is hard why is it always my decission which is the most critical? I never get a break and never will I sigh.

"Okay thanks." I put my head down ashamed I can't even decide this is so hard.

"Its okay its the least I could do." He just smiled at me and I feel broken. Beryle morphed off some where and Darien went back to the Moon Kingdom, they all left me right where me and Darien first met with the biggest decision I could ever make. Luckily my parents and Shingo went to Andrew's house so I wouldn't have to worry about them seeing me like this. I best get back to them, I ran straight to Andrews house not expecting to see Seiya at the door looking nervous.

"Hi is there something me or Andrew can do for you?" I wonder what he wants I really just want to eat I'm hungry, tired and frustrated please let what he wants not be troublsome.

"Usagi I came to give you these flowers and chocolates and let me finish before you say anything, I have a poem to read to you (clears throut).  
_"You are the wind I breath_,

_You are the Sun that brightens my day._

_With all the stars in the sky there isn't one that shines as much as you do. _

_Your happiness is all I need to have a perfect day with your perfect smile._

_I love you and no matter if you want to be friends or more I will always love you for you._

_There isn't one thing that I could choose that I love about you, I love all of you and always will till my heart stops beating._

_Please accept my feeling even if you can't give them in return or I will be a fern" _

"Sorry I had trouble with the last part of the poem but its all true I love you Usagi, even if you have changed it just means I have more to talk with you about and get to know you even more." Wow that must have taken effort for him to write that, thats so sweet but what to say I can't take all of this seriously its too much for a week not even.

"It's alright and I really want to give you an answer but you know I'm married to Darien and I'm having a hard time at the moment. I will answer you soon enough and that was a beautiful poem, thanks for the flowers and candy but I really have to get inside sorry." I kissed him on the cheek and went in side hoping to be able to eat I'm so hungry.

"Hey Usagi come on in I have plenty of food." Andrew had such a big smile on his face I coulnd't help but smile back.

"Thanks I'm starving." I sat down and dug into the Sushi and Salad and then Andrew puts a spagetti meat balls and Ramen on the table.

"YUM thank you so much." I dug in shoving everything in my mouth that everyone just stared at me but I didn't care much I could finally eat in peace and no more decission making or thinking of sadness till tomorrow.

"Well at least she hasn't changed her eating habits." Shingo just smiled and everyone laughed, I tried to laugh but it was hard when also eating mouthfulls at a time.

I was finally almost full now time to lay back and chill for a while and talk.

"So Usagi does Andrew know about you know what?" Mum whispered in my ear but I could tell that they all heard.

"Yes I do, Usagi has told me everything about Moon Kingdom and such." Andrew just smiled while removing all our plates and food from the table.

"I feel like were the only ones who were left in the dark." Shingo moaned I just shook my head at him.

"Actually I only found out a few days ago because of whats happening with Darien." I froze why did he have to bring him up in a sacred place, the table is meant for pleasantries not emtional things well not for me. Everyone was silent and staring at me waiting for me to say something to break the tention.

"Well its okay now I'm on holiday till Saturday then I have business to take care off and please don't ask." I just stared at the ceiling again my mind almost away from the house.

"Thats fine any way heres dessert." My favourite word I'm so happy. I sat there with love hearts for my eyes and hands together like I was fantasising about some hot guy but Dessert meaning more food YUM.

**Please Review and Hope you like it ^-^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** _** I do not own Sailor moon/ /////**_

_**"Thats fine any way heres dessert." My favourite word I'm so happy. I sat there with love hearts for my eyes and hands together like I was fantasising about some hot guy but Dessert meaning more food YUM. **_

Still Serena's thoughts

My family left after an hour of talking after dessert, they figured it was time to let us clean and rest because they could tell how tired I was. Cleaning wasn't that bad I did have trouble cleaning my mess since I had gotten food every where from eating and so I spend a bit of time doing that.

"You should go to bed Serena I will clean up the rest you look tired." He looked a bit too concerned.

"Okay thanks Andrew." I went and layed for a while on my bed and then decided to have a bath. I've been having baths more lately than showers because baths were more relaxing and I could lay and rest, it gets tired having so much attention and all these silly fights and worries. All I can do is sigh and rest thinking was too much so I decided to rest and think of nothing.

I finally got out of the bath and stepped out with my towel on when I all of a sudden was on the floor. I put my hands to the ground to try and get up and lifted my self up when I realised I had bumped into Andrew, he was also wearing a towel and I tightened my towel around me.

"I'm sorry Usagi I thought you were in bed and I didn't know you were in the bath room." We both couldn't stop blushing as we both got completely up.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I was or was going in there." He rubbed his hand in his hair with a nervous expression on his face.

"Thats okay no harm done hahaha." His laugh was so akward that I also giggled a little and then the time I wish I wasn't clumsy. A big gush of wind came through the bathroom because I had the window opened and I flew right into Andrew. I then realised that Andrew had both arms around me and then my face was red I was frozen, with out him realising his towel had fallen. What do I do if I pull away from him I might accidently see, I should just tell him even though it will be awkward he will at least know and then pull it up.

"An..dre...ww ummm.... " He cut me off.

"Its okay I know I'm sorry reflex." He bent down to get his towel when I then tripped and fell because I didn't know I was partly on his towel. Boom I was on top of him unexpectedly. We both just looked at each other not knowing what to do to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Serena." He whispered and my eyes were wider this position wasn't good something could happend. I scrambled to my feet and helped him up with my eyes closed. I hurried into my bed room which he leant me and got changed into pj's and layed there hoping to sleep and get the awkwardness away.

Andrews thoughts

Hmm that was awkward I can't believe I almost made a move on her how stupid can you get shes with Darien but she looked so sweet and cute like an angel had fallen on me Damn it all. Sometimes I wished I never had feelings for her it would be so much easier after Reika and everything. I should have just focus on work and running my business then worrying about Serena but she isn't in the best position right now with her husband and all these people comming in her life it must be hard. She handles things better than anyone, most people would have given up and ran for it and all. Things are soo hard and confusing anyway I best hop in the shower and get to bed.

That was a good sleep time to make Serena some breackfast. I got up and got changed and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning Andrew I decided to make pancakes hope you don't mind?" Serena looked so cute with her apran on I couldn't help but smile.

"No thats fine I love pancakes and I haven't had someone really ever cook for me before so thank you." She smiled at me then looked she looked back at the stove. I couldn't help but wonder how long this would last for? And how long she was staying? Its meant to be a holiday so why is she making me food? Shes a silly one isn't she. Well for someone who is royal with people always waiting hand and foot on her, I guess this is like a holiday.

"So what would you like to do today?" I hope we have another fun day and hopefully no one will get in the way.

"Umm well since today is Wednesday I would like to go to the arcade because I havent been there much or at all since I got married and have been fighting crime." She giggled at her self but I couldn't help but look down when she said married but I'm happy that she wants to come to the arcade I need to go there anyway it can't run on its own you know.

"Yeah that sounds good I need to file some reports there anyway and while I'm doing that I will let you play some free games and I'm pretty sure today we have some new games comming in today." I could see how much she loved that idea and she had a huge smile on her face.

"YAY thank you Andrew." She finished making the pancakes and put them on the table of course I was a little nervous eating them again but it was good of course. How did she become such a great cook after being so bad? Oh wells I'm happy that I'm the only one she has cooked such great food for because she obviously hasn't for Darien. I couldn't help but smile at my own thoughts and I could see the blank look in Serenas eyes when she looked at me like confused or something hahaha.

"Well now that we have finished lets go I'm dieing to try your new games." Serena grabbed me and ran out the door I had barely had enough time to lock the door. We ran the whole way there, she kept pulling me to get me to catch up to her.

We finally made it and when I walked in I had to sign for the new games that were already installed in the corner where I put all the new games and popular. Serena ran there and I just smiled, she was like the old Usagi back and ready for a clumsy attack. I laughed at my self and went over to get us some drinks and no more shakes other wise we'll both explode.

"Thanks Andrew these games are awsome it really brings me back memories." She smiled and continued playing, she always was really focused when she played the games.

"No problem when you want come get me I will be in my office have fun." She just nodded to into her game. I walked straight in my office and did some paper work.

After a while I decided to check on Serena , when of course Seiya came in.

"Hi Seiya." I said knowing that Serena heard me.

"Hi Andrew." He shook my hand and gave me an evil look, I couldn't help but have a drop of sweat run down the side of my face.

I could see Serena trying to hide behind the video games.

"So wheres Usagi?" I shuddered at how stern his voice was.

"She left a while ago and said she wanted to go for a walk alone, appariently she had alot to think about you know about her husband and all." I shuddered at the word but tried to cover it up with confidence.

"Well if she comes back tell her I want to talk to her and say hi for me?" Seiya said.

"I will don't worry." He walked out and i sighed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Usagi with all these gyus after her. How can I be so selfish and not think about her feelings. I'll make it up to her for lunch and be on my best behaivour. Serena its so confusing with names well you know who made a sign aking me to come over.

"Thank you Andrew." She whispered.

"Thats alright don't mention it today is about fun and you having a good time." I smiled at her hopping fot her to smile back and after a moment she did. We snuck out the back door to make sure Seiya had left for certain. We ran till we knew we were fine and far away from the arcade. We kept walking till we saw a quite little restaurant to have lunch at. We ordered and it was almost to silent to comprehend.

"So Usagi what else would you like to do today?" I could see how much she was thinking trying to find a place where she new she wouldn't bump into familiar faces.

"How about a park, I've been meaning to see the new gardens there is that okay." She waited for me to answer.

"Yeah sure sounds great." We ate our food and headed out for the park. There where so many beautiful flowers and so many different plants I couldn't even name them all.

**Please Review and I will hopfully get to the next chapter soon thanks for reading ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** _** I do not own Sailor moon/ /////**_

_**"Yeah sure sounds great." We ate our food and headed out for the park. There where so many beautiful flowers and so many different plants I couldn't even name them all. **_

Andrews thoughts still 

Serena looked so beautiful kneeling down by the flowers like a goddesss, her clothes were flowery through the wind with her beautiful white dress. She was mesmirizing with her blue eyes looking so sensere and so in thought it was one of the most precious things I could ever know. I just stared at her in thought not even knowing when she started looking at me she looked so sweet and her smile I would never forget. After a while I started to blush how we kept looking in each others minds wondering what she saw in mine? It was definetly one of those moments that would never be forgotten and always laying in my heart. I didn't even notice her getting up and she walked over to me and just stared again trying to find something that I could not see. She put her arms around me, her head on my chest and I leaned my chin on the top of her head. It was all so peacful, like no evil thing could ever exist as long we were like this and not even a rainy day could spoil this moment.

Serena's thoughts

Andrew why are you so caught up in me? The way you look in my eyes feels like you can see right inside me every secret every memory everything within me you see. Why? How can you make me feel this way? It's like something I have never known that could ever exist. Me leaning on you is like you've taken away all the heavy clouds on me and made them white and light again. Its so peacful and his chest is so warm like the sun could never fade away. The breeze that beats on us makes this scene and feeling so relaxing and makes him feel so much more warmer. I never want to move from this spot and i know I will never forget this feeling on pure happiness and hope.

He put his hand on my chin so he could make me look into his eyes once again. He just smiled at me like everything was going to be fine. I tilted my head as he cupped my cheek, **I stood on my tippy toes as he held me closer to him. He slowly put his lips on mine so sweetly, I opened my mouth for him to enter. His soft tounge caressing mine, it tasted like sunshine, warm and sweet. He kept going deeper but like slowly like we were fragile (A beautiful flower he thought might shatter) and I held him tighter, he responded and held me tighter.** I never want to let go of you is all i could think. I want to stay as long as I can in this happy place which was hidden up till now. I never thought I would share these feelings for him, it was perfect, the day, the flowers, the timing and the moment.

He pulled me away after a while and put his forhead against mine. Looking into my eyes once again and I looked right back, his eyes are so sweet and loving if only I new this before.

"I love you Serena" he whispered. I was shocked and annoyed that I was shocked. I had to go I can't be here, what about Chibiusa? I have to run and get away. I can't believe I didn't think about them before, its because I didn't want too I was so caught up in the moment that it was all misty and foggy in my brain, it just shut down. I let go of Andrew and took a few steps back, I could see his loving face. I tried to look away and then I bolted. I could here him calling my name but I had to go. I am so selfish, is all I could think about. A few tears went down my face and I new there was no where for me to run too. I couldn't go to my parents because they would ask, I couldn't go to Moon kingdom because Darien was there, I couldn't go to Seiya because I new he wanted an answer. There was no where for me too go absolutely no where. I kept running in the end that was all I could do.

Out of no where I was zapped somewhere else in a place that felt familiar.

"What do you think?" The voice in the darkness called. I was on a bed wearing a familiar dress and I new who it was.

"Why? Why do you do this? I'm not special, I'm not anything good so why?" I cried out with my hands covering the tears that shead.

"Because you are Serena and my queen. It was always going to come to this you are always destined to be my bride even if you are married." Diamond said in his so casual voice.

"If you can make me forget." I whispered in a sadde ning voice. "If you can make me forget everything that I have ever done with Andrew, Darien and the Star Lights then I will be your queen." I looked up at him seeing him shocked at how easy he was to get me.

"Yes I can and will. Come." I was lifted in the air. Then he was there beside me holding my chin, gazing at my eyes. All I could feel was vibration in my head and then it was gone all memory of them was gone.

"Now who do you love?" Diomond spoke to me.

"You and only you." He kissed me aggresivly, holding me close to him and he was the only person I could think of. How can I make him happy? "Diamond what can I do to make you happy?" I asked he smiled at me and warmth came and I smiled at him.

"By being my bride." I smiled even wider he was my destiny. I can't remember why I had left it so long and why I wasn't with him sooner but all I could do was smile.

Andrew the point when Serena left running

"Serena come back." What have I done? Is the only thought left in my mind. "Serena." I screamed, she was already gone and I was frozen. After a while I ran trying to look for her but couldn't find her anywhere. I kept calling "Serena, USAGI come back."

I stopped after a few hours and sat at a bench. My hands on my shaking face, I couldn't stop crying.

"Andrew whats wrong." It was Darien with a couple bags.

"Darien please help me Serena ran off and I can't find her any where." I cried thats all I could do.

"What happened?" I froze I couldn't tell him he would kill me. Why did I do it why?

"Its okay I understand but can you tell me this, do you love her?" I froze again silent as the breeze.

"yes." I whispered.

"Then come I will get the girls to help me track her down." Darien smiled at me and took my arm to get me up.

"Thank you." I whispered again.

"Don't mention it." he whispered back still with the same smile on his face I really didnt understand but I didn't care I just wanted Serena found.

We got to the girls and looked every where but couldn't find her she was off the scale gone.

_A few days later / Dariens thoughts_

"Daddy." Chibiusa called. I was shocked to say the least what was Chibiusa doing here?

"Hi whats wrong?" I had my arms out thinking she was going to hug me but she just stood in front of me crying.

"The future its changing Diamond he's back." Chibiusa screamed, I froze it all makes sense now Serena's disappearance and all,

he must have her.

"Its okay we will get her." I said I think Chibiusa didn't get it.

"But.. but Mummy is getting married with her own free will or something." Chibiusa kept crying. What? What the hell it must be brain washing. Why? Why is it always that? It doesn't matter as long as we get her back.

"Its okay we will get her and free her." I held Chibiusa and then rushed and called the girls. I told them everything and they were on there way. I then called Andrew I had to tell him about this even though there wasn't anything he could really do. I should probably tell the Sailor Stars too. I quickly called everyone who would need or want to know. In a matter of minutes they were all at my front door of my apartment, which I used when ever I came to Earth. Everyone came and sat on the couch and I told the ones who didn't know everything and also about Chibiusa to Andrew. They just sat there shocked I new Serena never told them the proper story about Chibiusa.

"But I thought she was her cousin?" Seiya said puzzled.

"I know but she isn't she's our future child." I could see Andrews expression he looked so sad that was the only word I could think of.

"Okay then lets get her back." Seiya said so we all made a plan to see her and get her back but before that Chibiusa came out and properly introduced her self as the princess of the Moon and Earth. Everyone was by Chibiusa's side all there for her and accepting although Andrew looked kind of broken.

**Please review and Thank you for taking the time to read this ^-^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** _** I do not own Sailor moon/ /////**_

_"Okay then lets get her back." Seiya said so we all made a plan to see her and get her back but before that Chibiusa came out and properly introduced her self as the princess of the Moon and Earth. Everyone was by Chibiusa's side all there for her and accepting although Andrew looked kind of broken. _

_narrarator_

"Oh Diamond this place is beautiful, is this where the wedding will be?" She looked at Diamond excitedly.

"Yes it is, I'm glad you like it." He smiled at her and they walked around taking a look at the Dark Moon Kingdom, which Diamond changed to make it beautiful. There was no one there, the place was desserted only Serena and Diamond were the only living beings besides one other person. He was a preist from Earth who had been brain washed to conduct the ceremony.

Serena clinged to Diamonds arm and Diamond held her tightly.

"I'm never going to let you go." He smiled at her, all Serena could do was smile back and nod at him. They were so happy, what once was a depressing week became such a lovely one to the two love birds here. It was like they never knew anything that happened that week which was the point.

Back at Dariens place they were all dressed and ready to put there plan in motion.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lita said stressed that what if something unexpected hurt one of them.

"Yes it will believe me." Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah you are meant to be the smart one after all." Mina laughed as she said this. Then they all started laughing, Amy just pouted and Taiki was staring at her thinking how cute she was. Yaten was also laughing and becomming closer with Mina hoping to be able to be close to her and be with her. Mina and Amy sighed together knowing what they were up too.

"Yaten and Taiki I just want to make this clear we are in happy relationships and we don't want to hurt you guys please understand." Amy said looking at the ground. Taiki and Yaten just hugged them and nodded.

"Okay lets do this." Darien said like he was Arnold-sworstnega/(soz for the spelling). They all used a teleportation teqnique. the Sailors used there usual one and the Star Lights used rings. Darien used his staff and held it in the air and made a portal for himself and Andrew bursted through the door and ran through Dariens portal before it closed.

They all just landed there not knowing who was following them until Dariens portal closed.

"Andrew we told you to stay behind." Darien said sternly.

"Well I'm not going any where super powers or not." Andrew persistence with Darien, went on for a while till Darien gave up. There main priority was Serena nothing more except the saftey of everyone of course.

Diamond and Serena were sitting on a log together watching the sun set while eating Diamonds home cooked food and Serena made some for him too. They put food in each others mouths content with each other they had a hard time looking away. Serena looked so happy then she has in a long time probably since before she became a sailor scout. Diamond was pleased with how everything panned out and how much they loved each other.

"Serena." Diamond whispered in her ear. Serena took advantage of the moment and pulled Diamond in for a kiss, Diamond was most please with this and kissed her back.

"Oh Diamond." Serena said through kisses.

"Get your hands off of her." Darien yelled looking quit angry.

"Never she's mine and she wants to be with me." Diamond said while Serena clung to him wearing a white silky dress for her soon to be wedding.

"Serena it's me please try and remember and stop and resist the brain washing." Darien cried.

Serena let go of Diamond and walked half way out not to far from Diamond and not too far from the others.

"Leave I don't know you nor do I want to leave now." Serena said with a stern voice.

"But Serena we love you." Rei cried and almost fell to her knee's. Serena walked a little closer to them and sighed.

"I won't say it again you guys need to stop and leave there's nothing for you here I'am happy and when I try and think of who you guys are a feel sad so please leave." Serena walked back to Diamond and held him as he did to, he put his hand around her waist.

The Scouts, Darien, Star lights and Andrew just stood there all knowing the pain in which she was talking about all ashamed of them selves but the Star lights weren't so much because they didn't do much.

"Serena you can't say that you feel sad when you look at me do you?" Taiki said and then Yaten walked up by Taiki.

"Same for me you don't feel sad when you look at us right?" Yaten said in a cheerful voice.

"Hmm no not really I sense a sort of friendship come here." Serena and Diamond stood there waiting for Taiki and Yaten to come closer to them. Taiki and Yaten walked slowly toward them and went by Serenas side.

"Will you be my bride maids?" Serena asked almost beggingly and sweetly but in a whisper.

"Hmm I duno I want to but I don't think this is right Serena 3 of these guys over here love you and I'm sure one of them you love as well, why did you let him brain wash you?" Yaten whispered.

"Because I I.. felt selfish I only let him brain wash my memory and I am happy now those three men all I can think of is sadness and more sadness and all I want is to be happy so please reconsider being my brides maid." Serena whispered almost beggingly again which made Yaten and Taiki want to say yes even more.

"Serena," Andrew screamed Serena turned to him and froze she felt like he was the sun running towards her but had a light sad feeling when seeing him. He ran all the way to her "Serena I'm sorry for saying I love you but its true that moment that we shared was like a dream I love you soo much and for soo long please Serena don't do this." Andrew went down to the ground right in front of her.

"No no no no noooooo ...... please don't make me please!" Serena went down to her knee's also and cried balling into tears. She kept crying and Andrew went up and held her while Serena tried pushing him away but he wouldn't let go. She kept crying and in the end gave in.

"I love you Serena." Andrew whispered in her ear. All she had was shock in her face memories started flowing back and she screamed and kept screaming heaps loudly.

"Please don't make me remember please Andrew please." She cried more into his shirt while everyone just watched there queen and her pain. Darien just had an ashamed look on his face knowing he had caused this by saying one little sentence and had now broken her. A few tears went down his face then Lita and the scouts held Darien to ease his pain.

Diamond picked up Serena from Andrew's grasp and Serena looked up at Diamond. Diamond held her chin and wiped the tears away, then cupped her cheek. Serena and Diamond kissed, Serena opened her mouth willingly and Diamond went in, for them it was like they were both kissing angels that had fallen through the sky. Everyone just looked at them shocked and Andrew just looked down at the ground. Diamond finally let go and released her from his grasp.

"What is your decission my queen?" Diamond whispered as he kissed her again gently on the lips.

"Thank you Diamond but I'm sorry." Serena looked down then Diamond went in for another deep kiss and then let go.

"As you wish." He gently said against her ear. She felt the vibrations again except slowly tears ran down her face. When it was over with the vibrations she hugged Diamond and kissed his ear and said thank you. Serena looked at everyone and then bent down to where Andrew was still facing the ground. She lifted his chin and kissed him and held him close, Andrew shocked just kissed her back and held her tightly then lifted her up and swung here in to a baby carry.

"My hero." Serena yelped as he dropped her in his arms. They went in for another kiss and smiled at each other. She then hopped down and walked over to everyone but first went to Darien.

"Darien." Serena hugged him. "Darien I think I'm pregnant." Serena whispered in his ear. He looked shocked and then hugged her more tightly. "Darien I want to be with Andrew though but I want us to still be friends for Chibiusa's sake." she looked at him so sweetly.

"Okay sounds good." He swung her around in the air and then bent down and kissed her stomach. Serena then ran and hugged all of her friend. Then she walked over by Fighter.

"I'm sorry." Serena let a few tears down.

"Thats alright I'm still here for you as a friend if you need me." She smiled at her / (fighter is a girl so yeah i said she lol )

Serena went in for a hug. Andrew just watched her and then he saw her running at him and he catched her. Andrew held her in the air and watched her smile.

"I love you Andrew." She said then kissed him now he was the shocked one.

"Andrew will you do the honour of marrying me." She went down on one knee and held out a ring that Diamond gave her.

"I will." they kissed and they all walked off into the portals and to be awaiting Chibiusa or so they thought.

**THE END**

**If you really want more review but I'm not too sure what else to put in lol sorry for all the spelling mistakes **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR !! ^-^**


End file.
